


featherweight

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Massage, Touching, physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: He is Atlas and Connor would release him from this responsibility if he could.





	featherweight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Connor/Markus, light

Connor keeps his touch gentle, hand smoothing down Markus’s spine as Markus shivers, skin retracting with every sweep of Connor’s fingertips over the planes of his back. Connor could get lost in the sight of it and Markus, wriggling and stretching beneath him, doesn’t seem inclined to stop him from doing just that. There is a tension in Markus’s shoulders that no amount of pressure will release, Connor knows, not with a city resting on them.

Markus relaxes anyway, guided home by the press of Connor’s palms against his body, as good as any beacon in the dark could be.


End file.
